


The Honeymoon Never Ends

by Windburn



Series: Comfort Food [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windburn/pseuds/Windburn
Summary: For those unexpectedly caught out in the snowy peaks of Alderaan it may oblige them to pool their resources, body heat included.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Smuggler
Series: Comfort Food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083563
Kudos: 6





	The Honeymoon Never Ends

“Corso Bel-Riggs if you don’t get your perky rear end in this tent right now I am filin’ for divorce!” Jindae hollered from her sleeping bag, fangs chattering and every strand of fur standing on end. 

“Hold your nerfs, I’m just about done settin’ the perimeter,” he called from somewhere out of sight. Jindae grumbled her worst slurry of swears as shivers wracked her frame. Alderaan was already one of her least favorite places to visit but getting waylaid by engine troubles just at the right time of day to figure out they could easily repair the speeder themselves but had lost too much daylight to do so was really tilting the scales from dislike to despise. It was just bad luck that they were traveling through mountainous territory with temperatures barely shy of freezing. 

The sealing strip of the tent was yanked open and in tumbled Corso, shaking a freckling of snow from his dreads and jacket before closing the entrance behind him. Jindae worked on opening up their joined sleeping bags, grumbling as her shaking fingers fumbled. Corso stripped free of his outer clothes and folded them to set aside, his boots set up near hers. 

“Alright, get on in here before we start losin' bits,” Jindae tugged on his arm impatiently. He laughed, a puff of visible breath, and jumped in the bag quick.

“Chest to chest’s the best way to conserve body heat, I read that one off the holonet,” Corso grinned as he wriggled down to face her, hooking a strong arm around her waist and tugging them close together. Jindae blew stray hair from her face with a tremendous eye roll even as she continued shiver something fierce. 

“You just wanna cozy on up with my tits.”

“Got it in one, darlin’,” Corso winked, stealing a kiss on her cheek before dipping down and blowing a raspberry on her neck. Jindae yelped and squirmed, unsuccessfully trying to escape his lovings. Not to be outdone she struck back like a viper, amorously rubbing her cheek to his and dancing her fingertips up his ticklish sides. He shook with laughter and kicked, both of them too stubborn to let up and too in love to stop being childish, then it all cut to a quick stop when Jindae shrieked.

“Cold! Feet cold!” she yowled, trying to thrash her legs away from his ice blocks. Corso chuckled nefariously and gathered her up, grinning as he pinned her to his chest. 

“C’mon, you ain’t scared of a little chill, are ya?”

“Mister Bel-Riggs!”

“Missus Bel-Riggs?”

“I will destroy you,” she promised into his thermal shirt.

He sighed fondly, leaning back to smile adoringly down at Jindae’s pinched face. “I ever tell you how much I love you?”

She paused and adopted a thoughtful countenance, “not in the last fifteen minutes, no.”

“Guess I gotta make up for all that slack,” Corso purred, rolling so he was braced on his elbows above her. Neither of them did a whole lot of thinking in the following length of time but they certainly did a fair bit of warming up. They kept the friskiness to a limited capacity, neither of them fool enough to try dropping their drawers while stuck out in the wilderness and hostile territories of Alderaan. Still, Jindae didn’t complain about the rough hands that had slipped under her sweater and stroked and squeezed her breasts appreciatively, just as Corso didn’t seem all that upset about her rough tongue licking at his collarbone and neck while her nails dragged indulgently down the sculpted form of his back. 

“Well,” Jindae eventually broke off from their prolonged and heavy make out session to catch her breath. She rolled off of Corso to lie on her back, not bothering to correct her sweater that had been pushed up under her armpits and chin so that her bare breasts and peaked brown nipples were exposed to the cold. “At least we got the tent warmin’ up. Good strategy, Mister Bel-Riggs.”

“Couldn’ta done it without you, Missus Bel-Riggs,” he agreed, likewise out of breath and not having a care in the world about the personal tent he was pitching in their sleeping bag. 

The cold proved a hard thing to sleep through and it left the two of them awake clinging together. The heavy petting lost its shine after a while and was traded out for random pillow talk intermixed with discussions on business. They gossiped and kissed and eventually tucked up tight, her back to his front and their hands interlaced and held close to her heart. Barely any rest was had as just a few hours later they woke up stiff bodied and sore under the weight of a near freezing morning. The slight build up of humidity in the tent had settled over them like the skin on a pudding. 

Jindae blinked tiredly, feeling all sorts of mussed up, then went on high alert as one of Corso’s broad hands settled over the gentle curve of her stomach and gave an appraising squeeze as his hips rolled against her behind. Smirking, she looked over her shoulder and found the man still fast asleep. Her face fell and eyes rolled. 

They were both crazy about each other and it was possibly the most obnoxious force in the galaxy. The wise steered clear of them when they were in full honeymoon mode, which was more often than not even so long after the actual honeymoon. Corso regularly recited poetry from datacards he’d buy just for the purpose of finding the words to describe how he feels about her, even in front of the rest of the crew or whoever was unlucky enough to witness their affections. Jindae would drag him with her on the most dangerous and thrilling runs, her love language being surviving the odds and kissing hard as their adrenaline pumped. 

So with how love struck they were Jindae had more than once been woken up with a still sleeping Corso giving her a little unconscious petting. She’d told him about it and the man had lit up red like a struck match, shocked he was capable of that sorta thing and embarrassed of behaving so ungentlemanly. To mitigate his guilty conscience she rolled over, and throwing a leg up over his thigh. She hummed, pleased, as the hand on her stomach migrated to her waist and pulled her hard against him. Leaning forward she nuzzled her nose and forehead to his until Corso slowly blinked awake. 

“Mornin’ Capt’n,” Corso drawled, yawning and covering his mouth as he stretched. He paused midway through, finally noticing her hitched up thigh for the first time. “Oh. You up for a lil mornin’ quickie?”

She debated it a bit, conflicted. His mouth on her tits would definitely help her warm up, and he was always good with his fingers. Problem being she wasn’t interested in going about the day in underwear that smelled like sex or if his cock got involved then she would soak through her underthings with the resulting mess. Not a very comfortable way to spend an hours long journey to deliver their cargo. She eventually just shook her head. Squirming up out of the sleeping bag to began redressing as quickly as possible, hissing at the sting of cold that graced her lower back when her shirt pulled up slightly from her movements. 

“Ask me again when we get someplace with four walls, heating, and running water.”

“Aye aye.”

Finishing up repairs on the engine took the rest of the morning but was straightforward work. They operated in tandem for the most part, each of them capable when it came to speeders. Corso was better at keeping weapons in health while Jindae was more knowledgeable about star ships, but that wasn’t to say the majority of their skill sets didn’t overlap. Still, by afternoon the temperature had only barely warmed up and Jindae was all too happy to let Corso take the yoke and drive them out of the highlands while she clung to him and buried her frozen fingers under his shirt to sit against the hot and taut skin of his stomach. He flexed his abdominals and Jindae snorted, giving him a pinch and feeling him laugh in her arms. 

“Now, Corso? Gonna give you another show and tell lesson in people wrangling here,” Jindae said once they had arrived. She hopped off the speeder and pulled her goggles down around her neck. He followed suit, cutting the engines and groaning as he pushed on his lower back and stretched out the stiffness of such a long ride. They’d made it back to the House that had hired them on and their hover sled of cargo was already being attended to by droids whisking it away. 

“I’ll be following your lead, Capt’n. But uh, what are you talkin’ about?” he asked, rolling his shoulders and shaking his arms out. Jindae bent in half to briefly grab her boot toes before straightening up and flicking her hair back. 

“I want a night in one of them fancy guest rooms. Definitely not interested in makin' the ride back with my spine feelin' brittle as it is after a night spent on the hard ground.”

“You think you can talk us into free lodging? You know these types don’t much like our type.”

“Sure, but you know what they like worse?” she paused, frowning at her own bad grammar before shaking her head and moving on. “Feelin' like they ain’t the crispiest of the upper crust.”

The noble they met with was dressed just as stupid as the rest of Alderaanians were with ugly hats and weird layers fringed with gold thread and over embellished buttons. He was skinny and small, already balding under his silly hat, but somehow possessing a disturbingly baby like face. It was further horrifically ornamented with a bristly mustache that quirked in a sneer at their arrival. 

“Your highness!” Jindae greeted enthusiastically, her loud voice startling him enough to visibly flinch. “As your droids no doubt told you we brought in the whole delivery, the trip went clean as a whistle.”

“If that is so then why were you a day late in delivery?” he asked in an unfortunately accented tone. To this Jindae sighed, adopting a regretful expression and looking abashedly to the side. 

“Don’t mean nothin’ bad by this, sir, but the speeder your people at the spaceport provided was real low quality. Engine troubles waylaid us, but my first mate and I have a real special touch with moody vehicles so we made it through. After a bit of elbow grease and roughin' it, of course.” She smiled, entirely masking her cunning glee when she saw his skin pale slightly. Scenting blood in the water she pushed on, digging into the just opening wound in his ego. “Gotta say we were real surprised there was any hiccups at all. This the first time I’ve had issues with provided equipment on Alderaan and I’ve worked with a bunch of other Houses.”

“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat, not meeting her eyes, “the matter will be looked into. I’m sure a miscommunication was involved on the part of our mechanics, I assure you that is a highly unusual error to make.”

“Oh, of course of course,” Jindae assured. “It ain’t no trouble in the end, worst was we ended up freezing our hind ends off last night – didn’t sleep a wink. Trip back’s gonna be a rough one when we’re runnin’ on fumes,” she said, trap laid. 

She saw the very moment he took the bait, a shine catching in his eye like a light bulb flaring to life. Corso must have realized the same thing as she heard him huff. 

“There is no need. Accommodations for one night can be arranged for you and your…” he didn’t quite wrinkle his nose but the shift of his mustache was just as bad. 

“Husband, and that's real kind of you,” Jindae provided, smiling when Corso wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. They tended not to hang off each other when collecting pay outs, well aware that Jindae was judged for being nonhuman and the two of them were for being in an interspecies marriage. These moments though where Jindae had maneuvered individuals with clear preconceptions about them into biting their tongue were always worth a little braggadocious display of affection. 

“Right,” the noble said. “I’ll begin arrangements once our business is dealt with. A servant will be with you shortly to take you to your rooms. 

The pay out was settled up and soon Jindae was kicking off her boots and jumping up onto the oversized bed of their room, whipping off her jacket and tossing it away as she bounced on the overstuffed mattress. Corso roamed around their suite, inspecting the connected rooms and balcony with a view of the valley and snow capped mountains beyond. 

“Firstly there’s a tub big enough to swim laps in we gotta try out,” he said, coming to stand by the side of the bed. “Secondly, I've said it before and I'll say it again but you are one hell of a smooth operator,” he complimented. Jindae smirked, raising her chin smugly and strutting across the rumpled bed covers. 

“People aren’t all the much different from starships. Figure out what fuels ‘em, where they’re tryna go, and you can do miracles. That royal snob’s never worked with his hands once in his life. His whole world is about reputation and status. I just used that and followed it up with the classic of making people think the suggestion they’re makin’ is somethin’ they came up with and not one you been hintin’ at. That little man can go on thinkin’ he came out on top, solved the crisis of reputation for his House, and we get to trash some prince or princess’s off season room for a night. Easy!”

“So… made him think he came up with that offer all on his own huh?”

“Yup, just like how I got you down on one knee proposin’ lickety split – _oomph!_ ” she puffed out a breath when he yanked her feet out from under her, falling flat backwards onto the puffy covers. In a second Corso was over her, wrists gathered up in his hands and pinned over her head. Jindae smiled coyly, wiggling where he’d pinned her hips down with his. 

“Why, Mister Bel-Riggs… You’re not upset are you?”

“Maybe a little bit,” he admitted, shrugging and meeting her squirming with a firm roll of his hips, making her gasp as she was pushed hard into the mattress. “But I think you might be overestimatin‘ your abilities, just a bit.”

“Just a bit?” she grinned, pupils dilating as he pulled her legs out from under him to make a place for himself before retrieving her wrists again. They both shuddered as he ground the hardening line of his erection into the mound of her womanhood. 

“Yeah,” he said, breaths growing heavy as they rubbed together. “Considerin’ I bought your weddin’ ring with my cut of Nok Drayan’s fortune a week after we got back from the _Long Shadow_.” Overcome, he pushed his face down into her neck and breathed deeply as his thrusts strengthened in speed and force. He groaned, nuzzling her lightly furred neck and squeezing her restrained wrists. 

Jindae’s eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling, her match already lit and the realization of just how hard Corso had fallen making her all the more warmed up. Fallen wasn’t even the word for it, Corso had tripped over his feet and smashed his face into the duracrete ground of love. She’d definitely decided to keep him early on, first as crew then family then lover, but marriage hadn’t even been on the books. Hell, they’d only agreed officially to go steady around the time Corso’s fool ass must have picked out a ring. 

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” she acquiesced, “but right now I need outta these clothes somethin’ fierce.”

Corso was off like a blaster shot, deft fingers flying down the buttons of her top and giving a practiced upwards yank of her bra that sent her bare breasts bouncing before her belt was unbuckled and tossed aside and her pants swept down and away in a flash. She gasped, fired up and burning hot as he took charge. He gripped the backs of her knees and pushed them upwards, nearly pressed to her shoulders. 

“Hold,” he ordered and Jindae took over keeping her legs in place, heart pumping as she saw him staring like an addict at the exposed plump lips of her vulva. Without further prompting Corso dove in face first. Jindae choked out a gasp as he tongued her deep and drew upwards, licking her from inside then all the way up to her clit. She shivered, toes curling and nails biting into her own thighs as he took his sweet, thorough, time. 

Jindae had the best sexual chemistry of her life with Corso. That wasn’t to say either were ridiculously adventurous in bed. Part of being Cathar included having a rough tongue and chunky fangs which made oral sex an unpopular pastime amongst her species, and that being so had created a disinterest in it entirely for Jindae. It was part of the whole interspecies relationship thing, the zest of bonding over dealing with cultural and physical differences. 

Corso Riggs, however, was a self described chivalrous gentleman and even after Jindae had explained up front she would never use her mouth on him he had asked if she was okay if he performed on her. 

“Oh my god,” Jindae choked, wet as the depths of Manaan at the sounds of his messy sucks and slurps. He pulled back, panting against her sensitive and damp skin. A string of drool and her own stickiness connected her to his mouth until he licked his lips and broke the strand. “Anyone ever tell you you’re real good at that?” She meant it even if her sample size of lower lip service was just one particular farm boy.

He laughed, sending puff of moist hot breath against her womanhood that elicited a full bodied shiver. “Can’t say I ever put in as much effort with anyone else.” He took a deep breath and sighed, slumping to rest his cheek on her inner thigh as he drifted in a fugue of bliss. Jindae pulled him up until he lay across her and gave his wet chin a firm lick. Then another as she cleaned him of the mess he’d made eating her out, her sandy tongue scraping against his stubble, before he sank a hand into the back of her hair and brought them together in a slippery kiss. The peaks of her nipples were pressed to his pectorals as they fell into a trance of heavy wet kissing, his hips rolling into hers on instinct. 

The rough pressure of his pant's fabric rubbed continuously against her sensitive labia, growing damp as it absorbed her moisture. She twitched uncomfortably, squeezing down hard on his hips and pushing at his shoulders until he leaned away with a hazy eyed gasp. 

“Pants off, stud, you’re rubbin’ me raw.”

“Huh? Oh, shoot, I’m sorry darlin’,” he quickly apologized, flushing hard. She waved off his apologies, sitting up as he pulled away to finish undressing. She followed suit, tossing away her shirt and bra until she was lounging on the bed entirely bare, one foot swinging back and forth and her heavy breasts on full display as she waited for Corso to quit fumbling with his damn belt and holster buckles. Not that she could really blame the guy, considering he couldn’t do much other than stare at her breasts as she pulled back her shoulders and pushed them forward. 

“Can we, uh,” he swallowed, then shook his head as he finally kicked off the last clinging bit of his pants. He made a strange motion with his hands as if he were holding a ball and turning it. Jindae blinked, surprised. 

“Hands and knees, huh? You must be real worked up,” she remarked. Nonetheless it was no fur off her back and with quick readjustment she was in position and no sooner Corso clambered up behind her on the bed and laid himself across her back. She shivered at the warmth of his bare skin, feeling him hook his chin over her shoulder and pause to wrap his arms around her for a full bodied squeeze. Jindae sighed happily, rubbing her furred cheek against his fondly and feeling him return the gesture. He stroked her stomach for a time, broad callused hands cupping her hanging breasts and gently hefting and fondling them. He kissed shoulder, peppering affections as he pet her body and appreciated every inch. 

Gradually he dipped his hands lower, gripping her waist then running his fingertips down the swell of her hips until he curled one arm under her and stroked her clit. Jindae bit her lip and moaned, back arching and hips tilting into a more accessible angle. Corso shuddered, feeling her body language turn inviting, and pulled away. He gripped his manhood and lined himself up, holding his base and pressing in. Corso groaned and Jindae exhaled slowly, readjusting her knees to be spread wider as he sank inside. 

He gave her time to adjust but Jindae was well accustomed to his body and pushed her hips back. Taking the cue Corso doubled over and wrapped his arms in a greedy cage around her, one across her breasts with a handful of one while his other hand gripped into her soft stomach. He thrust hard, leaning his full weight onto her and began a frenzied pace. Jindae’s eyes widened and she gave a choked sound of surprise, arms going out and only catching herself on her elbows. 

“You were,” she gasped, “really w-worked up,” she stuttered as he slammed into her, the clap of their bodies meeting emphasizing her point. 

“Had trouble goin’ to sleep last night,” Corso grunted, face buried in her neck, “couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout all the things I wanted to do with you.”

His pace set her whole body into movement, pushing her into the mattress while she strained to keep herself from totally collapsing under his weight, her breasts and thighs jiggling with each stroke. As worked up as he was the signs of his climax approached early, his quick pace turning erratic and his grunts sounding harsh in her ear. Jindae whimpered, her body clenching in a rhythmic grip. Corso sank home deep and shuddered silently, hand over her belly gripping fierce as he throbbed his finish inside. She shivered, moaning as she felt the last fluttering pulses of his orgasm roll to an end. Finally giving up she slumped flat on the mattress, Corso following suit to squish her. The weight of his strong body pressing down on her in a primally satisfying manner. 

“Good god,” Jindae panted, “what the hell was that?” 

It took a minute before Corso managed to pull himself back together, pulling his softening cock from her and making them both twitch. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t apologize,” she reached back and patted his head. “I liked it. Wouldn’t want you goin' caveman every time but that was a nice change of pace. I am gonna be so sore,” she half complained, half complimented. They lay together until Corso regained enough energy to roll off and onto his back, staring wondrously up at the ceiling. Jindae turned onto her side, resting her cheek on a curled arm and watching him recover from her mind blowing pussy game. She smiled, blinking slowly and adoringly at his stupefied face. He eventually shook his head and looked to her. 

“You didn’t get to finish.”

“Waitin’ for you to come back down from space and put those fingers to work,” she said, pantomiming checking her wrist for the time. 

“Aye aye, Capt’n.”

They resituated until Corso sat kneeling between her legs, stroking his thumb up and down her lips and flushing redder than a Tatooine sunburn at the slow seep of his finish slipping out of her. With one hand set pressing low on her abdomen applying pressure and with a thumb lightly rubbing her clit he used the other to slide two fingers inside. She sighed and curled her hands into the messy sheets, biting her lip. Corso was good with his hands, better with them than anything else but she’d never said as much on the off chance it would injure some form of masculine pride. His fingers were thick and calloused and they reached deep but it was how he used them that struck her dumb. 

With one thumb he toyed with her clit, sparking electric kisses, and with the fingers inside he would curl upwards and pull towards himself lightly. He knew exactly what pace worked Jindae up, the loud squelch of her combined wetness and his spend as he played with her building as their tempo increased. She squirmed, hot under her fur as the tightness in her abdomen built, a growing tension focusing on her clit as she began to tighten. With a ravenous need she grabbed Corso and dragged him down, pressing their lips together as she cried out an intermittent stutter of moans. Briefly his rhythm was broken before it came back with renewed vigor, their open mouthed kisses and messy twists of tongue breaking only for sounds of delight. 

Then, with a snap she hit her peak, scrabbling to grip his hair and dominate Corso’s mouth in an all consuming kiss. He shuddered even as his strokes slowed and carried her down from the heights of ecstasy, pulling out and petting a mix of their finish over her vulva’s puffy lips. She shuddered and clung to him just as he held firm to her, both of them sweaty and panting in the oversized bed. 

“I need to take out an insurance policy on your hands, lord almighty,” Jindae sighed dreamily, still caught in the haze of her slowly ebbing finish. 

“Just the hands?” Corso asked, a smidgen of self consciousness leaking into his tone. She smiled, patting his cheek. 

“For now, might change my mind later. Further research is needed, I think.”

He laughed, “well I’ll be more than happy to help you with that in a half hour, give or take.”

They teased each other in sleepy post coital satisfaction for a while longer but eventually Jindae had to go clean up before anything started to dry and sticky up her fur. She discovered the giant marble cut tub then and immediately hollered for Corso to join her. They spent the next hour washing up and massaging away the aches and kinks that last night’s camping had done that had gone ignored for their frenzied coupling. Corso helped her dry off after, using a hair dryer on her fur and bursting out into laughter at how it made her fur puff up. She feigned insult at his teasing but not so secretly enjoyed the way he kept touching her all over. 

They eventually ended up back in bed, both in the buff and fiddling on their com or datapad. It was still early on in the day and a round two wasn’t out of the question but they were overdue for a restorative nap. Jindae yawned widely, tongue curled and jagged teeth exposed, while Corso kept nodding off. They eventually gave up on doing anything else and cuddled close; Jindae’s rumbling purrs accompanying them into a deep sleep. 

That night included another sleepy, carnal dalliance or two and a hefty order of room service. By morning Jindae was bright eyed and bushy tailed, gorging on a breakfast buffet brought to their room by servants. She even managed to rope Corso into helping her smuggle out embroidered towels. She smiled adoringly at him, eyes crinkled up and overflowing with warmth as they walked down the front steps of the castle, hands held and more than a few Alderaanians giving them the hairy eyeball. 

“Love you,” she said, leaning in and rubbing her cheek to his shoulder. 

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause I’m helpin' you steal towels again.”

“I’d love you even if you didn’t help me steal towels, Mister Bel-Riggs,” she grinned, tilting her face up in a silent ask. Corso melted, a dopey and lovesome expression softening his scarred face. 

“Love you more than anything, Missus Bel-Riggs,” he promised, meeting her halfway and pressing the bridges of their noses and foreheads together in a very Cathar kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with their love (・´ｪ｀・)
> 
> Hoping it ain't too obvious I've got a crush on my smuggler and am using Corso as a self insert but if it is well... she is sexy and quarantine got me feelin' some type of way idk what else to say (*´-｀*)


End file.
